New Beginings
by Zeroinu
Summary: Santana is the new girl that moves to rosewood and falls for a girl named emily. this is m first story so take it easy.
1. Chapter 1

chapter one: Arrival

Santana had just moved to Rosewood due to some behavior problems at Mickenly High. She had went all Lima Heights on some unsuspecting jock who had made a joke about her being gay. Everyone knew he deserved it but the principle decided he would make an example out of Santana by expelling her. For some reason he figured this would also stop other kids from bullying members of the glee club, but that wasn't the case. Santana and her mom pulled into the driveway of a three bedroom house painted white with blue trim and a white picket fence.

"Look mija isn't it nice" asked Santana's mother. "Ya if you're into the whole suburban look" Santana pouted while laying her head on the window sill. Santana's father was just pulling into the driveway behind them. "Santana come help me and you're father get the boxes" Maria said as she hoped out the car. As Santana stepped out of the car she took another look at her surroundings. She found that most of the houses in this neighborhood were two stories with either a pool or a barn in the back and in some cases both. Her house wasn't much different from the rest with the exception of the color. She knew right away that she was going to hate this place.

As she grabbed a box from the uhaul that had the words Santana's room written in sharpie on the side, she made her way into the house and up the stairs. She had the option of the room right across the hall from her parents or the one all the way at the end. Naturally she chose the one furthest away from theirs and went to sit her box on the floor. As she looked around the room she found it was almost as big as the master bedroom. It had two large windows across from the door and to the left of that was a large walk-in closet. She walked over and looked out a window to find a large pool in the back and two thoughts came to mind. First, who the hell was going to clean that and second how could they afford all this. She figured neither was her problem and headed back out to the driveway. Once back in the driveway Santana turned to her parents " Well I've done enough work for the day" she said in a sarcastic but serious manner. "You've only moved one box" her father said a little annoyed with Santana's attitude. "Look there are people coming tomorrow who get paid to do this, so unless you plan on showing me some money I'm going to see if there's anything worth doing around this dump". "Fine" her father said, he was much to tired from the drive to argue with her and figured it could wait untill tomorrow. Maria handed her daughter the keys and Santana was off down the road.

After thirty minutes of driving in circles Santana had decided that it was time to call it a day. Plus her battery was dead and she hadn't talked to Brittany since she left. As she turned onto her street she saw a girl sitting on a porch swing reading. The girl was petite with long brown hair and not at all Santana's type. As she pulled into the driveway and stepped out the car she heard the girl shout something to her. Turning to see what was wrong she found the girl running across the street to where she was standing. "Hi I'm Aria I live across the street" the girl said a little out of breath. "Well no shit" Santana thought but decided that being new she probably shouldn't be a bitch to the first person she met. "Santana" she told the girl. "That's a nice name where'd you move here from" Aria asked. "Lima Heights, Ohio" Santana replied. "Never heard of it" Aria said being careful not to offend the new girl. "Ya its small" Santana said a little irritated. "Nice to meet you and all but I gotta go help unpack" Santana lied. "Oh, well nice to meet you too. Will I see you at school tomorrow" the girl asked. "Ya I guess" said Santana not wanting the conversation to continue any longer than it had. "Well goodnight see you tomorrow" the girl said as she turned to go back to her seat on the porch.

Once inside Santana searched the boxes for her phone charger and plugged it up. She had never gone so long without talking to Brittany and it was killing quickly turned her phone on and began to text Brittany.

(Hey Britt sorry I haven't called just making it into the new house)-Santana

(It's ok I'm just glad to hear from you San. What's the new house like?)-Brittany

(Big and boring just like all the rest of them)-Santana

(Oh well me and lord tubbington miss you, I can tell he's sad he's only eating the purple skittles San and purple means sad right )-Brittany

(Britt skittles aren't ment to tell you what mood you're in)-Santana

(Oh we still miss you though)-Brittany

"Santana don't stay up to late I'd hate for you to be late you're first day of school" said Maria as she stuck her head in the door."why its not like anyone cares anyway" Santana said while still staring down at her phone." Santana" her mom said in a stern tone. "Alright alright" Santana replied " I'm going to bed now".

(I love you Britt but I gotta go to sleep now call you when I get a chance night)-Santana

(I love you to San goodnight)- Brittany

Santana set her phone down and looked at all the boxes in the room. She figured she'd unpack tomorrow when she had somewhere to put all this crap but for now she would call it a night and find something to wear in the morning.

[So that's the end tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for santanas first day]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-New Girl

Today was Santanas first day at a new school and secretly she was nervous. She wouldn't let anyone know that of course. Aria from across the street offered to show her the way to school and since she didn't know where it was she couldn't refuse. As she rode with aria there was a deafening silence in the car neither girl knowing what to say to the other. Sanatana didn't mind the silence; she was too busy thinking about how Aria pulled in to the school parking lot Santana tried to worry a little less and make the best of the day ahead. "So do you want me to show you were the office is to get your schedule" Aria asked. "I guess" Santana answered back not still not happy about her current situation.

"Here you go Miss Lopez" said the lady at the front desk as she handed Santana her schedule. "Oh look we have the same English class" said Aria as she looked over the other girl's schedule. "Well can we go, I've been to the office so many times at my old school they started making me work the front desk" Santana said. As they entered the class Santana noticed Aria wave to three girls sitting next to each other on the other side of the room. Santana heard them ask Aria who she was and Aria replied to them by saying "She just moved in across the street from me". All the girls nodded in unison and then took turns looking at Santana." She's…. pretty" Emily said to no one in particular. Hannah just smiled. "Shut up" Emily told her with a small smile on her face. "I didn't even say anything" Hannah said as she continued to smile.

"Good morning everyone" the teacher said as she walked in. "Good morning Mrs. Montgomery" the class said. "I see we have a new student" said Mrs. Montgomery, "Santana we're happy to have you". Santana just nodded and hopped the teacher would stop talking to her. "Well I guess we should start then" said Mrs. Montgomery. It felt like hours had passed before class was over and the day had just begun for Santana. Next she had Art which she was sure would be easier than staying awake in English. As she walked into the room she saw that the only open seat was next to one of the girls Aria was talking to. "Hi I'm Emily" Emily said as Santana took a seat. "Hi" Santana relied. That was about the only interaction between the two for most of the class. Unless you count them taking turns staring at each other. "Wow" Santana thought. She was beautiful, and the way her hair outlined those beautiful brown eyes made it impossible for Santana to concentrate on anything else. The bell rung sending Santana out of her trance. She was slightly disappointed but continued on to her next class. Soon it was lunch and Santana searched the room for a place to sit. "Hey" Aria said from behind the new girl. "You wanna come sit with us" Aria asked gesturing over to her friends. "It's not like I have any other offers" Santana said as she followed Aria to the table. "Santana this is Spencer, Hannah and Emily" Aria said. "We already met" Emily said causing Hannah to smile once again. So where did you move here from" Spencer asked. "Lima Heights, Ohio" Santana said while trying to decide whether she was going to eat or not. "Oh why'd you move here" Spencer asked trying to continue the conversation. "I got into a fight with some stupid jock and was expelled" Santana said with a little bit of an attitude. "Somebody needs to learn how to manage their anger" Hannah said under her breath. "I don't need to manage my anger, I need everyone else to manage not to piss me off" Santana said now a little annoyed. "So…" Aria said "Spencer how are you doing on that history project" trying to change the subject. Santana spent the rest of lunch starring at Emily and pretending to eat.

"Did you see that" Hannah asked, "She was checking you out the whole time". "Was not" Emily replied. "She so was, but I think she has a bit of a temper" Hannah said. "Well if someone made comments about me under their breath I'd be a bit of a bitch to" Emily replied. "I didn't mean anything buy it" said Hannah. "I know" Emily said, "But what if she's not gay". "Trust me if she's not gay then Spencer's not on the principle's list and you don't even wanna go there" said Hannah. "Whatever han I gotta stop at my locker ill catch up with you" said Emily. "Alright" Hannah said as she walked off down the hall. As Emily opened her locker she felt her phone vibrate with a new message and checked to see who it was.

(It's about time you got over Maya, I was running out of things to play with –A)

So comment with your thoughts and what you think should happen next-Zeroinu


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Sweet Dreams

As Santana sat in math she couldn't help but think about Emily. Those eyes that smile. Santana had never seen a girl as perfect as Emily, well except for Britt of course. But they were so different Emily seemed independent and strong while Britt was….. well she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but she made up for it with an unimaginable amount of love. As Mrs. Martin was reviewing radicals, Emily stuck her head into the door of the classroom. "Excuse me but Santana is needed in the principles office". Santana's eyes grew wide, "what the hell could I have done in half a day to get sent to the principles office" she thought. Well at least she was going to be escorted there by Emily. "Santana grab your things and head to the office". Santana nodded and did as the woman said.

"If u don't mind me asking what did I do" Santana asked surprisingly nervous. "Nothing I just thought you could use a break" Emily said as she pulled Santana into the custodians closet. " So how do u like it here so far" Emily asked. Santana just looked at the girl." Wow" she thought, "swimmers are really fit". She had learned Emily was a swimmer by the team picture she saw hanging in the commons among all the other club pictures and trophies. Emily's body was perfect from her toned legs to her delicate face. But Santana's eyes had gotten caught in between the two and were watching as Emily's chest rose and fell with every breath she took. She really didn't mean to stare but damn how could she not. " My eyes are up here" Emily said somewhat flattered by the attention she was getting from the new girl. "I know where your eyes are" Santana replied as she looked up at the girls face. "then you must know where my lips are too then" Emily said with a smile. Santana's heart skipped a beat but she wasn't about to miss an opportunity such as this so she closed her eyes and began to lean forward until she felt Emily's lips meet hers. But her plans were interrupted by an incoming call on her phone. It was Brittany and at this moment Santana had never been more unsure of what to do. " Who is it" Emily asked."Uhh one of my friends from Ohio" Santana replied now more nervous than she'd ever been before. And the fact that the closet was about the size of a small pantry wasn't helping the situation. Her and Emily were chest to chest and Santana couldn't think of a worse time that Brittany could have called. Emily took the phone from Santana's hand and held it behind her back. "Well ill let you answer it if you do something for me" Emily said with a smile. "What's that?" Santana asked. Emily leaned in so that Santana could feel her breathing on her ear. "All you have to do, is wake up" Emily whispered. "What" Santana said now more confused than nervous. "Just wake up" Emily said again. She repeated this until it wasn't her voice Santana was hearing it was Mrs. Martin. Apparently Santana had fallen asleep in class, imagine that. "Miss Lopez I don't know how things work in Ohio but here in Rosewood students will not sleep or use their phones in class" said Mrs. Martin. Santana's phone had been vibrating while she was asleep and she didn't even notice. "Since this is your first day I'm going to let you off with a warning ,but don't let it happen again". "Yeah yeah yeah, whatever" Santana replied disappointed that it was all just a dream. As Mrs. Martin walked back to the front of the class Santana checked to see who the text was from.

( I know a little bit about the girl of your dreams, and wouldn't it be soo sad to kno that perfect little Em was just a pretty little liar .^_^ btw welcome to Rosewood, xoxo.-A)

"Who the Hell" Santana said as she read the message. Rossewood might be a little more interesting than she thought.

**I know I haven't updated in forever but I had some downtime and decided to get back on track if only a little. So let me know what you guys think and ill get back to you. Also I didn't know how to jump back into the story so I hope this is ok for now.**


End file.
